Scary Story
by btamamura
Summary: One night, South shares a scary story with those who are willing to take part in the festivities. Contains language.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue or the characters. They are the property of Rooster Teeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was originally going to be a flashback in another of my fic projects, but then I felt that it didn't quite fit. Even so, I couldn't bring myself to delete it completely, so I made it into its own story. (Oh yeah, some of you know South isn't a fave character of mine...but I don't hate her as much as I used to, so there's NO CHARACTER BASHING in this fic!)**_

_**Warnings: Language, OOC, pretty shoddy attempt at telling a ghost story**_

_**Other than those, I hope you enjoy this fic focusing mainly on Freelancers!**_

By Earth time, it was Halloween night, and all of the Freelancers had been granted a night to have a small celebration; of course, they'd be worked to the bone the next day.

Tex was the only one who didn't join in. York had to admit he was pretty thrilled Carolina had (reluctantly) joined the fun.

"Alright, who's got a story worthy enough to chill us down to our bones?" Connecticut asked. She turned to South. "I believe you have one, right?"

"Oh yeah." She turned to her brother. "North, you know this one. I'm gonna tell the whole thing this time."

"Go ahead, not like we're kids anymore," North shrugged.

"I was going to without you telling me! Anyway, anybody who pisses their pants at the weakest of ghost stories should leave right now. I'm not going to censor any of this."

Everyone considered the ghost story as a test of courage - no way were they going to back down!

"Alright, I warned you. Right, this is a story North and I heard about this haunted mansion we stayed at as kids."

"Looks like this tale may not be as horrifying as she claims, mate," Wyoming whispered to Maine who growled slightly in agreement.

"Back in the 1800s, a man and his mother lived in the house. The old woman had long ago lost her sanity."

The story continued on. North was the only one not trying to hide any fear; he didn't have to, he'd heard the story enough times as a child to have been desensitised. York and Carolina hid their clenched hands under the table, but otherwise showed no fear.

Wyoming looked as if he was trying not to leave the table.

Maine had frozen himself to the spot.

"And then, when they opened the chest...they found her head!" South half-shouted, smirking slightly when she noticed everyone else (except North) jumped slightly. "But, that wasn't what astonished them the most. When one of the fools reached in and picked up her head..."

Wash was on the edge of his seat.

"...she opened her eyes and let out a high-pitched shriek! It was then they realised that the beheaded woman was still alive and had been for years after she was decapitated!"

"Tell them the clincher, Sis," North encouraged. He knew he'd have to help comfort everyone else after the story, but they had been warned.

"Sure thing, Bro." Her eyes glinted in the dark, and her pearly-whites shone menacingly. "The words she screamed can be heard every night: Son, where is my body?!" She paused slightly. "I'm not bullshitting any of you. How do I know this story is true? Because North and I heard her voice shrieking...and...we saw her head!" She laughed when she heard Wyoming and Maine letting out shrieks that weren't physically possible for them.

Wash turned to North. "Did you really see her head...?"

"Oh, yeah. It was right on my bedside table," North replied.

"Do you think she can follow those who visit her old home...?"

South nodded as she leaned in close. "Definitely. I wouldn't be surprised if tonight, she visits you and Maine."

"Oh, shit."

Carolina inhaled deeply to calm herself down. "South, you've tormented us enough with that story! There is no need to cause us further distress with a lie like that."

North nodded. "Yeah, gotta go with Carolina on that, Sis. Yes, you did warn everyone the story was scary. But, you don't have to go any further than that."

F.I.L.L.S.'s voice could be heard over the P.A. system. "Attention, all agents. Your party has now come to an end. Please make your ways to your rooms. Failure to co-operate will result in severe punishment. Thank you, and good evening."

"Well, you heard her. Let's go to bed, guys," York declared in a surprisingly steady voice.

Needless to say, everyone was too tired to train their hardest the next morning.


End file.
